The Truly Series
by Calmardaa
Summary: A series about the darker kind of 'morning after'. First in series is up (better explained later)


Disclaimer: Look! Look! *points gleefully* It's the official document saying that I own them all! Look, it's right there! That pig with wings has it in his mouth!

Pairing: Well, one of them is Draco (in my mind, though you can ignore the 'pale' comment right at the end and pretend it to be someone else), you can pick the other guy if you want.

Notes: I got my inspiration from a song. Lyrics and details at end of story.

WARNING: Not graphic, but sorta dark and kinda twisted. I'm giving it an NC/17 rating just to be safe though it's probably only a strong 'R'.

Tell Me Truly.

_"Do you remember the night we danced?"_ The whisper was low, in a soothing voice.

He shivered, his heart starting to race as the fear washed over him. "I knew you'd find me. They said you wouldn't, they said that you couldn't hurt me anymore. I knew they were lying."

_"I don't **want** to hurt you, you should know that by now."_

"But you do, you always do. Just leave me alone."

_"Without me, you are alone."_

"That's not true!"

_"You only think I hurt you, but I don't really. I'm only here to help you, my love."_

"You're lying."

_"Tell me our story."_

"No."

_"Tell it to me." ........ "Please."_

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

_"Tell me our story."_

The voice was so soft and pleading, he had no choice but to give in. He always did anyway, so he saw no difference if he continued to do so. "The wind was screaming as if it was in pain." His voice was accusing.

_"The music was slow and soft."_ The voice always corrected him gently, with patience.

"You grabbed me by the hair."

_"I offered you my hand and you took it."_

"You dragged me out in front of everyone and forced me to rub against you."

_"I led you out and you wrapped your arms around my neck."_

"You smiled as everyone started to laugh at me."

_"I smiled as no one said a word, they were so shocked."_

"You dragged me to your room as even my friends stood back and laughed."

_"I asked you if you wanted to leave and you nodded, telling your best friend to fuck off when he tried to pull you away from me."_

"I screamed at him to help me."

_"You said you knew what you were doing and that you could take care of yourself."_

"You roughly pinned me to the bed as you pulled at my belt."

_"I stood there patiently as you fumbled with the buttons on my shirt."_

"You shoved your tongue into my mouth as you ripped my shirt off."

_"I kissed you gently, letting you rub your hands over my chest."_

"I howled in pain as you forced your way inside me."

_"I was so careful when I finally entered you, I didn't want it to hurt."_

"You raped me."

_"I loved you."_

"I screamed for you to stop."

_"You begged me to go on forever."_

"You grunted angrily as you came."

_"I sighed as your orgasm helped me to my own completion."_

"You pushed me off the bed, saying that a whore's place was the floor when they weren't in need."

_"I let you rest your head on my shoulder."_

"You told me to lie there, and warned me what would happen if I dared to move."

_"I stroked your back as you drifted off to sleep."_

"I was sickened, when I awoke. By you, by me, by life."

_"You were terrified about what this could mean, now that the initial need had been answered. You didn't want to want me."_

"I grabbed my clothes up and tried to hide myself."

_"You slowly got dressed, ignoring my questions."_

"I flinched when you sat up."

_"You turned away when I asked if you regretted it."_

"I begged you to just let me leave."

_"You said what we did was wrong, evil. You said that you couldn't be evil."_

"You flicked a knut at me, saying that I had earned it well."

_"I lay back down and turned my head to the side. I didn't want to watch you walk away from me."_

"I asked you why you did it."

_"You straddled me and wrapped your fingers around my throat as I lay there."_

"You just laughed as I started to cry."

_"I couldn't get your hands away, mine were pinned under your knees."_

"I screamed at you to rot in hell."

_"You whispered 'I'm sorry.' as my eyes slid shut."_

"I ran out and hid myself in my room, full of shame."

_"They found you seven hours later, sitting next to my cold body and stroking my hair."_

He didn't reply. He just turned his head to the side, knowing that soon he could get some rest tonight. After awhile he let out a sigh. "I am alone, aren't I?"

_"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you. I'm here with you."_

"You always hurt me."

_"The truth does hurt sometimes."_ The voice was never anything but gentle and understanding, almost beautiful, as it whispered to him each night.

He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him as it always did at this time. He shifted as much as his bed restraints would let him, trying to get comfortable.

As with every night since they had tied him up here, he could feel the smooth, pale hand stroking his forehead and hair as he drifted off.

--------------------

The song that inspired it all.

(That probably should read : 'The song that I pretty much just ripped off completely, changing it to m/m.')

I'm a patchwork quilt of a man babe,

Seems I've got too many sides,

It's the tormented struggle of each day,

Keeping all these fears locked inside.

She offered me her hand and I took it,

Yeah I took her sweet laced hand,

Was it the hand of evil she was offering,

Lord I may never understand,

I may never understand.

Did you dance with me for a joke babe,

And did your friends all laugh and sneer,

I ain't never seen that kind of dance before,

The way you moved filled my head with fear,

It filled my head with fear.

Now, I didn't mean to tear your dress babe,

Or to break your fine red nails,

And your Priest, he will not forgive me,

So I rot in the hell of this jail.

Now, I know it was Satan there dancing,

But why was it me Lord, I don't understand,

To be the weapon of such vengeance,

When I'm a humble, and a good Christian man.

Well, I swear she sits on my bed Lord,

Though the guard says there's nobody there,

And she's always offering her hand Lord,

But I won't take it, I'm a good Christian man.

I won't take it, I'm a good Christian man.

Song: Good Christian Man

Album: Blue

Artists: The Doug Anthony AllStars (a.k.a. D.A.A.S.) (not too sure if they wrote it though)

And I also did the age-old rip off of that scene from Gi-Gi. (The song where one says something, the other corrects it for what really happened, not the sex.  ..... *THAT* sure as hell wasn't in Gi-Gi. If it had been, well, I wouldn't have been so shocked to find out that it had won the Oscar for Best Picture.)


End file.
